villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barbatos (DC)
Barbatos is a major antagonist in the DC Comics universe and the Master of the Dark Knights. He serves as the main antagonist of the Dark Nights: Metal event and of the entire New 52 Batman series, manipulating all of the events associated with the mantling of Bruce Wayne with the metals of the Dark Multiverse. History Many eons ago, Barbatos was a dragon from the World Forge created by another powerful cosmic being known as the World Forger who hammered whole universes from the fears and hopes of every living beings of the positive matter Multiverse. Barbatos was tasked with destroying any malformed and twisted worlds that were unstable and destined to decay. However, he eventually killed the World Forger and allowed these malformed worlds to exist, corrupting the World Forge slowly and giving birth to the Dark Multiverse. Barbatos would find himself becoming a resident of the Dark Multiverse after he was repelled from returning to the central one. Despite this, the dark god had still gained many worshippers within the central Multiverse. With some trying to summon him on worlds he was barred from returning to. Many years later, when Batman shot Darkseid with a radion bullet at the end of Final Crisis, the New God retaliated by striking Bruce down with his Omega Beams, seemingly killing him. Earth's heroes mourned the loss of one of their finest, but in reality, Darkseid had not killed Batman. He had used his powers to warp time around Bruce, infusing him with Omega energy and sending him back to the Stone Age without any memory of who he really was. During this time, Barbatos realized the similarities between his and Bruce's Bat emblems and believed he could use him as a doorway back into central Multiverse. Barbatos' followers manipulated events throughout history in order for Bruce to be injected with four out of the five metals needed to create the doorway, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to Prime Earth with the intent of conquering it. After his defeat, Barbatos was left chained down to the bottom of the Dark Multiverse by the Over-Monitor, forced to watch the Forge of Worlds burn bright once more until the return of the World Forger. Personality Barbatos was extremely aggressive, cruel, despotic, deceitful, misanthropic and power-hungry, so he has no qualms enslaving, butchering and ultimately destroying entire dimensions and realities. Despite his murderous impulses, Barbatos was sly, cunning, manipulative and willing to wait in order to succeed in his schemes. Barbatos despises all form of life and happiness, so he wishes above all to plunge the central DC Multiverse into darkness, eradicating all life from it. Perhaps his biggest flaw was that he only knew one thing: destruction. In his eyes, he believed that all worlds are doomed to fall into darkness. To him, leaving the dark at all, to explore outside it, was the ultimate mortal sin. Powers and Abilities Powers Barbatos is a dark god of nightmares granting him the ability to drag others to sleep, trapping them into an endless nightmare where those trapped become lost in the dark. As the former dragon of the forge, Barbatos has destroyed countless failed universes and is as old as the universe itself. He can create and manipulate darkness that cannot be penetrated by light and has the ability to fire dark lightning strong enough to bring down the corrupted Hawkman. Barbatos has some connection with the metals from the Dark Multiverse, allowing him to exert an influence on those infected by the metals and torment them with visions and nightmares before corrupting and mutating them. He can also drain others of their life force just by extending his fingers toward them and can create dark universes. His scream is a dark chord, capable of shaking the strings of the multiverse on which he can use to summon his army and drag the Earth further in the Dark Multiverse. He can see through the cosmic membrane separating the dark and light realities and perceive the happenings of Earth from the Dark Multiverse as he shown when he watched the war of birds and bats from the dark. Weaknesses Though nearly invincible, Barbatos has the same weakness held by all denizens of the Dark Multiverse: a weakness to contact with the Heavy Metals of the Dark Multiverse. Of these, the Tenth Metal of the World Forge (Element X) is the purest, and therefore the most effective. Gallery Barbatos Dark City.png|Barbatos' debut in Batman: Dark City. Barbatos Dragon.png|Barbatos' backstory. Barbatos 1.jpg Barbatos Dark Multiverse 1.jpg Barbatos Dark Multiverse 2.jpg Barbatos Dark Multiverse 3.jpg Trapped Barbatos.PNG|Barbatos imprisoned within the Dark Multiverse. Trivia *Simon Hurt mistakenly believed he summoned Barbatos after the Hyper-Adapter appeared before him during a demonic ritual. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Deities Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Warlords Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Strategic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Batman Villains Category:Dragons Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Satanism Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Evil Creator Category:Incriminators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bigger Bads